


ice ice baby

by lunoiere



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Ice Skating, M/M, i love making kaito a dork and this is the perfect opportunity for it, this is just mindless fluff and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: And there they were, watching Kuroba flail after taking three shaky steps with his skates on, then promptly went sprawling.They weren’t even on the ice yet.Thanks to Kudou's tendency to cancel plans and the combined determination of the Junior Detective League, the truth about a certain Phantom Thief's ice skating skill is revealed.[In which everyone goes to Hokkaido and take turns coaching Kuroba how to skate. Fluff ensues.]
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Shounen Tantei-dan | Detective Boys, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	ice ice baby

**Author's Note:**

> written for dcmk secret santa and my giftee; dear cruria!
> 
> enjoy ♡
> 
> (title is from vernon's verse in [pretty u](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5juKw-mnGw); pls dont ask me why his particular part was at the top of my head when i was looking for titles. it's better to never question how my brain operates.)

If Kuroba wanted to complain about the Great Phantom Thief being coached in ice skating by a bunch of elementary school students, Haibara would raise her eyebrow in the universal nonverbal sign of a challenging ‘ _what_?’ before pointing at Kudou instead.

It was not her fault that his boyfriend sucked at keeping promises no matter his physical age. Whatever form he used, both as Kudou Shinichi or Edogawa Conan, didn’t diminish his tendencies to run into all kind of inconveniences, especially murder related ones, that he always dutifully (and a tad bit exasperatedly) put in higher importance than mere promises to hang out with his friends. Or even his own boyfriend, sometimes.

(Kuroba totally wasn’t bitter about this, don’t worry. He sulked most times, sure, but he was fine. Really. So what if Kudou missed their weekly movie night twice last month? He was fine. _Really_. Or so he repeatedly tried to convince Haibara and Mouri whenever they take turns checking upon the Kudou manor. He understood that getting rid of homicide maniacs off of the streets was more urgent than cuddling in front of the television while rewatching Detective Samonji for the nth time.)

(Still. Kuroba totally _didn’t_ spam their group chat with videos of puppies with their big shiny eyes making whining sounds until Hattori or Hakuba or both threatened to arrest him for making them want to bawl their eyes out on a Saturday night.)

(The girls in the group chat just thought that they were cute—the boys and the puppies both.)

See, this all started when Ayumi somehow managed to make Kudou promised he would bring her, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Haibara to the zoo on the following weekend. He was pretty weak to the little girl, almost hilariously so if Haibara had to say anything about it. Kudou told her once that Ayumi reminded him of his childhood best friend in a way, thus it justified his inability to say no. But, that wasn’t really the point. The point was _he should have known better_.

Ever since the fall of the Organization which consequently marked his return to his former body and the inevitable parting of ‘Conan’ to America, Kudou had been making up his alter ego’s absence to the kids by humoring them with all kind of things. It was ranging from probing questions about his detective works (largely censored or averted) to soccer tricks (delightfully demonstrated). He even came with them to play at the park once or twice (before he was whisked off by a phone call or two from a certain police force).

So, yes, it was very wonderful of him and he had been trying hard, Haibara could give him that, especially with the amount of catching up he had to do with his old life and those never-ending amount of cases needed to be consulted with him.

But, seriously. He should have known better that luck usually worked against his favor. So, on the day they were supposed to go, he was stuck in the police station questioning suspects instead. Then, he promised to go next time again, like an idiot. Of course, he didn’t end up coming to that one as well (he was apparently needed somewhere in Osaka, of all places) and it was Kuroba who came in his stead.

Needless to say, the trip to the zoo was dominated by the Junior Detective League pouring their hearts out to poor Kuroba about:

 _‘Why did Shinichi-oniisan could never make it?’_ Ayumi had started, her voice wavering dangerously.

 _‘We get it that he’s the police’s savior, but—Conan used to run away on his own when we had plans, too!’_ Mitsuhiko added.

 _‘Not that going with you is less fun, Kaito-oniisan!’_ Genta hastily said. _‘You always have those cool tricks and treats us to desserts—'_

 _‘We love hanging out with you!’_ It was Ayumi again. _‘But, we want to go with him too…’_

When Mouri caught wind of this, she had immediately asked (more like dragged) Kudou to have a _talk_. Haibara didn’t know the specifics, but Kudou suddenly declared he would ‘try’ to have a week free of cases, or other hindrances. Everyone (mostly Kuroba, the Suzuki heiress, and Hattori) immediately made plans to whisk him as far away from Beika and Osaka as possible. Not that they knew it’d help, especially since Death always seemed too keen on following him everywhere like a lost puppy, but this time they were determined to have a nice long winter holiday.

Kudou had a lot of making up to do, so he didn’t protest too much when they decided to haul him to Hokkaido. He might only have sighed in resignation around five times when they confiscated his phone to make sure the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force’s capable officers wouldn’t try to disrupt their plans, but that was all to it.

_(“But what if I need to contact any of you then?”_

_“Pretty sure Kuroba won’t let you out of his sight for more than half an hour. Or even less than that.”_

_“Stop looking at us like that, Kudou. You’ll be fine.”)_

Things went spectacularly great after that. Like a miracle, no dead bodies or wanna-be kidnappers or murder schemes stood in their path. (Haibara suspected it was Kuroba’s luck blanketing all of them, but she didn’t dare say it out loud in case she jinxed it.)

They had spent the first three days in a ski resort, enjoying everything from snowboarding, sledding, skiing, and the hot springs before coming down from the mountain area to enjoy the city. The kids were particularly overjoyed by the variation of winter festivities, the light shows adorning the main streets, and the mounting amount of traditional delicacies. The three of them also barely leaving Kudou alone, always tugging him to everywhere with big smiles on their faces. The only one they seemed to not mind sharing Kudou’s attention with was Kuroba and that was mostly because they also loved the thief a little bit too much.

(Haibara? Well, she was totally content watching them all from the sidelines, giving snide remarks here and there, and occasionally helping steer the kids away when the couple needed time alone.)

Then, they came across the fated ice rink. Everyone’s eyes had lit up with varying degrees of delight over the sight of the outdoor facility and its striking natural setting. Well, everyone except one person, that was.

Haibara didn’t notice it at first, quite enjoying the view herself before being ushered by the kids to get their skates. Also because the only who could read behind Kuroba’s poker face among their group was Kudou. So, it was sufficient to say Haibara didn’t notice how the Great Phantom Thief actually almost bolted or made use of his amazing acting skill to fake an illness—

And there they were, watching Kuroba flail after taking three shaky steps with his skates on, then promptly went sprawling.

They weren’t even on the ice yet.

“Right, I almost forgot you couldn’t skate,” the Nakamori girl had said with laughter in her eyes as Kudou helped his sulking boyfriend to his feet.

So that was how everyone came to know that Kuroba couldn’t skate. He could leap off of skyscrapers like it wasn’t an unusual side hobby and every other seemingly logic-defying tricks for his magic performances. But, of course, when it came to standing straight on ice for more than three whole seconds, he couldn’t do it.

Of course. How could you expect anything else from the famous Kaitou KID and his civilian counterpart Kuroba Kaito.

Kudou hadn’t been able to hide his glee after that. Hakuba and Hattori didn’t even try at all.

Because of that, Kuroba wouldn’t let any of those three help him, instead flanking himself with Mouri and Suzuki on both sides while Nakamori hovered around trying to make him bicker with her so he wouldn’t look so scared of everything.

“Is that your elusive Phantom Thief?” Haibara mused out loud when Kudou skated near her. It could be disorientating at times to imagine the Kuroba Kaito who beamed at everything like a child and had at least once kiss the ice ungracefully donning the smirking mask of KID.

“He has the most ridiculous weaknesses. I can’t believe him sometimes,” was the amused reply.

Haibara snickered. Only sometimes?

They watched Kuroba nearly brought himself and the girls down at least twice in the span of five minutes. He looked like he wanted to swipe at Hattori when he tried to help. He was also barking something nasty to Hakuba’s smug face, and then they were wobbling again.

“He really is hopeless,” Kudou commented fondly, not moving at all to help like the supportive boyfriend that he was.

She felt the corners of her lips got tugged upwards involuntarily. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one showing him around?”

Kudou made a show of contemplating it. “Do you think he will elbow me?” he asked instead.

“Oh, absolutely.”

Before they could move closer though, the three kids that had been circling the rink started heading towards the group first. Haibara looked on with growing interest as Ayumi beamed at the thief while Mitsuhiko and Genta had a matching grin on their faces. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about from this distance, but she got an inkling of what it was the moment Mouri and Suzuki slowly retreated so Kuroba could place his hands on Ayumi’s grasp instead. It was clear he was ten times more terrified, but also doubly more determined. To his credit, he could stand still for an admittedly long time now.

After a moment, Ayumi began to skate backward slowly. She looked effortless pulling the older, taller, shakier boy. Almost immediately Kuroba’s body stiffened as he willed his knees to not buckle and for his skates to stop spinning in wayward directions. Whenever he seemed to tilt forward or sideways or about to fall backward, Mitsuhiko and Genta would be there to help straighten him.

The kids took Kuroba to the farthest side of the rink from the entrance. People drifted around them, but for some reason, they managed to keep a steady rhythm throughout. The three even began to cheer for Kuroba to start moving his own feet from the look of it, and by how the way the thief shook his head frantically, he didn’t think it was a good idea yet.

Haibara wanted to make a comment or two about the scene, but when she looked up and saw the utterly besotted look Kudou was sporting, she decided to leave him alone and began exploring on her own. She wondered how long until Kudou got out of his love-struck phase to realize there were other people around. The world wasn’t just Kuroba adorably being taught basic skating by the detective boys.

Those two were just so hopeless for each other.

When she decided to pay attention to the kids plus Kuroba again, they were skating closer to where Kudou was sitting with Mouri on one of the benches available on the sidelines. This time it was Genta who was leading.

Haibara managed to get closer in time to hear Kudou asking, “So, how is he, little instructors?”

Ayumi giggled behind her hands as Mitsuhiko replied smartly, “He is doing great so far, but I think a few more laps around would do him good. Especially if he could get the help of a certain someone.” 

“Is that so?” Kudou smirked as he leaned further on the bench, arms folded atop his chest.

Haibara might be seeing things because Kuroba was pouting. “Shinichi, stop being a meanie and help me.”

“Didn’t they do a stellar work not letting you fall on your back or face? What do you need me for?”

“Of course they did,” Kuroba replied indignantly. He took his right hand from Genta’s hold to high five the kids who clapped right after when he didn’t immediately go careening sideways. “But they are not my boyfriend so shut up and come here.”

Kudou chuckled before finally standing up and taking Kuroba’s remaining hand from a grinning Genta. He muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘cute’ before he inclined his face forward to leave a chaste kiss on Kuroba’s certainly pouting lips.

“Don’t you want to rest first, though?” he asked softly as their foreheads gravitated towards each other in a motion so natural Haibara had to fight off the smile threatening to overcome her face at the sight of it.

“No, I want to be able to chase Hakuba at least once before we leave. Hattori too, if he wouldn’t stop snickering at me. I swear we shouldn’t have allowed to let those two get closer. I liked Tantei-han better before that bastard Hakuba corrupted him.”

With that, Kudou slipped his arm around Kuroba’s waist and pulled him along.

Kuroba ended up not quite managing to chase Hakuba, but he at least succeeded in taking Hakuba down with him when he slipped. Hattori, the lucky guy, got away before Kuroba could knee him.

And just like that, Haibara doubted Kudou would be much better with his promises after this, but they got an amazing trip because of it so maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> expect more kaishin from me hehe ~~i may or may not be in the middle of planning a 7 days!AU oop~~
> 
> i only have like one other person (aka eve aka the one who dragged me into this ship) to scream about kaishin with so pls pls find me on [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) or [(mostly empty rn) twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere) and let me love you ok (っ´ω`c)♡ also feedbacks would be appreciated!


End file.
